new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Earphone Communicators
Earphone communicators are small devices that are being powered by the user, inserting a bit of their chakra into the device. This causes the communicator to wind up and start working, able to relay audio-messages to other devices. It is a piece of equipment that is being used in many of the large nations within various branches of both military and civilian use. Even though quite handy, the manufactory and maintenance have proven to be anything but cheap. While simple in concept, the devices are prone to suffer malfunctioning over a few months of heavy use and the life expectancy is no more than a year or two, for devices that aren't overused. Though the considerable expense of the devices aren't the only reason why they aren't widely used in the known world or by all organisations. One of the reasons is that there is always the risk of double-agents and people that will use it to listen in on channels that are considered to be safe from eavesdroppers. Then there is the fact that devices who are being overused can start to malfunction, reducing the capability and use of the communicators. The groups who use the earphone communicators have tried to neutralise the drawbacks of the devices over time. Various military code languages have been designed to fool and relay information without giving any away, to third parties who listen in with another communicator. Most devices have one or two channels, but there have been various countries and organisations who invented small adjustments that made them operate in a slightly different manner, attempting to give an edge. The range radius of most communicators is at a minimum at 1-kilometre range to a maximum of 3-kilometre range. Its range can be hampered by obstructions (think of caves or where outside messages won't be able to make through thick material) or particular situations where chakra is being disturbed due to various techniques or equipment. Imperial Communicators The Empire of Akino has their own communicators that have three channels. They were used before, during the time of the Fire Union, by various organisations to amplify their efficiency in field work and communications. In the current Empire, the largest group of users of the communicators is the Regular Shinobi Corps. The communicators come with three channels: * Channel A This channel is for a team alone. This channel is most used by members (or entire) teams during field operations. Each set of communicators is around four, seeing that the majority of teams are formed by four members. * Channel B Channel B is restricted for either emergency or use of extern of the team the user is in. It allows communication with other communicator users that can switch to B. This is most often used with code language to prevent potential eavesdroppers from picking up what the relayed messages are about. It is also the channel that is used to send out an emergency message, for others that have their device on Channel B. * Channel C This channel is only available for Jounins and leaders of teams. Various codes are being used to identify and signal the user of each device and out of set of communicators, only one is capable of switching to Channel C. It is considered to be safe as long as the code protocol isn't breached, which is rare as it would mean that either a team leader has gone rogue or its device has been stolen. Both cases where others would be alarmed when an outdated or wrong use of the code is being given before relaying messages and information. It isn't certified or widely known but the devices used by the ANBU make use of different channels, but working in a related fashion and kind. Because of the sensitivity of information during missions which involve ANBU, more reserved code language is applied to prevent information leaking. Category:Empire of Akino Category:Technology Category:Military